thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sans God Super Sans
Super Sans God Super Sans (SSGSS Sans) Is an extrauniversal fighter. He has no universe to call his own, and tends to spend most of his time wandering through universes looking for someone who needs someone else beaten up. If he can’t find anyone who needs some hired muscle, he starts beating up people. He heavily dislikes the Undertale universe and Sans because he thinks he‘s kind of a drag and nowhere near as cool as SSGSS Sans. Backstory In the beginning, SSGSS Sans lived in a constant state of unexistance, but he didn’t like that very much so he made himself exist with the power of Bad Time. He began exista ce in the Undertale universe, but it was super boring so he decided to turn some of the unused energy from the universe into a brother for him named Papyrus. He then made a bunch of clones of himself for good measure, though a bunch left because of how boring it was. The ones that suck around were Ultra Unstinct Sans, Kaio Kill Sans, Grape Ape Sans, and Sans Black. He also accidentally created an alternate version of himself named Lancer, who proceeded to leave because of how boring it was in the Undertale universe. The Sanses that stuck around all left to find their own meaning in life, which SSGSS Sans decided was beating people up. Abilities Powers Entropy Gathering: SSGSS Sans can harness the unused energy from the universe he is currently in. He can use this to power up his attacks or create blasts of pure energy. If there is enough unused energy in a universe, he can create clones of himself. Bad Time: SSGSS Sans can collect the unused energy from timelines that have been destroyed. He can’t use Entropy Gathering while using Bad Time. Bad Time gives him tons of strength, and lets him move through time at a different rate than everyone else. He can also gather the energy from multiple destroyed timelines to transform into Bad Time Sans. Spirit Immortaliy: When SSGSS Sans is killed, his body is destroyed and his spirit dissolves. His spirit is then able to reform in the Undertale universe after gaining enough energy, either through Entropy Gathering or becoming Bad Time Sans through Bad Time. Gigaverse Passage: SSGSS Sans can travel throughout he Gigaverse freely, so long and he isn’t blocked out from a portion of the Gigaverse that he is trying to access. Karmic Zenkai Boost: SSGSS Sans can boost his power based on how much damage he has taken from his opponent. This power boost only applies to the person he’s fighting. The power boost returns if he fights the same person again. He can use this ability to temporarily boost his tier, given that his opponent is much stronger than him. Techniques Super Grab: SSGSS Sans grabs his opponent, then gathers all the unused energy from his body into his arm to throw his opponent Sans Strike: SSGSS Sans gathers unused energy either in his arm or leg, then attacks with that body part Super Sans God Super Suplex: SSGSS Sans grabs his opponent, then launches himself in the air with his opponent and slams them both onto the ground. SSGSS Sans does not take any damage from doing this, due to him using his opponent to cushion his fall. He can also spin while doing this, increasing the damage. Perfect Counter: SSGSS Sans can block an attack, then use the energy that was released by the attack to throw his opponent. This is much more powerful than the Super Grab, and can throw opponents up to a mike away. Transformations Bad Time Sans: When reforming his body after being killed, SSGSS Sans can choose to use Bad Time to reform instead of Entropy Gathering. When he does this, he transforms into Bad Time Sans. When in this form, he can manipulate his own flow of time freely, as well as boost his power to A++ tier. This allows him to use all unused energy from the universe he’s in at once. If he uses Bad Time while Bad Time Sans, he can gain the power of any destroyed timeline, elevating himself to S tier or even SS tier. Relationships Sans As stayed above, SSGSS Sans heavily dislikes how boring Sans is. This causes him to hate dying, as it means he has to return to where Sans is. Papyrus SSGSS Sans enjoys Papyrus’s company. Papyrus knows this, and he follows SSGSS Sans around to keep him entertained. If he doesn’t, SSGSS Sans would likely fight everyone around him to keep himself entertained. Dark Ristar SSGSS Sans dislikes Dark Ristar because he is so gay that SSGSS Sans never gets the chance to ask if he needs some hired muscle. He can’t even fight him because of the gayness. This causes SSGSS Sans to stay away from wherever Dark Ristar is. Doot man SSGSS Sans loves Doot man’s many musical works involving trumpets. He has never actually met Doot man, as he doesn’t know which universe he lives in. Trivia * SSGSS Sans was the 12th character announced for the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC fighter pass * SSGSS Sans really wants a stand but nobody will give him one Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Villain